Nervous?
by MaybeBaby27
Summary: Derek's feeling a little tense about his current situation. OneShot


Nervous?05/11/2007 22:32:00

**OneShot**

**I was gonna wait longer to post this since my multi-chapter fic is taking longer to write than I thought and I don't like going to long without a new story but since today's my birthday I thought "What the heck?!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Monster, or you know, other crap that's obviously not mine.**

--------------------------------

"Are you ok Derek?" Casey asked as she pulled away from him slightly. They were laying in her bed, legs tangled together, involved in yet another make out session.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Derek responded breathing heavily.

"You're shaking," she said looking down at his trembling hand on her hip. He pulled his hand away and hid it behind his back. Casey looked back up at him as he avoided her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" She asked playfully looking slightly amused.

"Psh! What?! No," he responded trying too hard to sound casual.

"Yeah that was less than convincing."

Derek let out a frustrated sigh before spitting out, "Ok fine! I'm nervous." He pulled away from her completely and sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of her bed to rest them on the floor. Casey shifted so that she was sitting behind him with her legs folded under her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We make out all the time, why are you nervous now?"

"Because this time I am very aware of the fact that our entire family is out of the house for the weekend. And considering the fact that we live here together, you're pretty much the hottest girl on the planet and _my girlfriend, _doesn't help me." He stood up and pulled her desk chair out sitting down to look at her.

"Umm…I'm still confused here. One hot girlfriend plus one horny teenage boyfriend plus one empty house usually equals a 'yay!' kind of reaction for said boy. Why are we stopping?"

"Because I could tell that it was starting to go beyond the just making out point. And considering neither of us has had sex before, I'm in love with you, and I really want our first time to be perfect, it's all making me a little bit… tense."

Casey looked at the charming boy across from her and felt herself fall in love with him all over again. She moved to the end of the bed so that she was sitting in front of him. He avoided her eyes, instead focusing on an apparently fascinating string hanging from her comforter. She put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look her. When Derek's eyes met Casey's, she took his hands in hers, kissing them both gently, her gaze never leaving his.

Derek suddenly felt very self-conscious and sat up straighter in her chair, clearing his throat. "And you know I also had that case of Monster an hour ago so the shaking is mostly from that."

She raised her eyebrows at him disbelievingly. Derek let go of her hands and leaned back in the chair, sighing.

"You know I used to be all smooth and in control before I started dating you."

Casey smiled at him, getting up to sit in his lap. "You're still smooth and in control. But now you're also very, _very_ sappy," she said emphasizing the word 'sappy' because she knew how much it would annoy him.

Derek placed his hands on her hips and said confidently, "Uh un, baby I think you meant scrappy."

"Hmm. That too. Not to mention gorgeous, and resourceful, and smart, and charming… and dead—sexy," she said kissing a different spot on his face and neck after every complimenting word.

"You can keep going. I don't mind you talking when it's about me," he said cockily, knowing that statement would have pissed her off in the past.

"Oh you're funny," Casey replied sarcastically as she stopped kissing his neck, and pulled back to look at him. "I think I've stroked your ego enough for one day."

"I can think of something else I'd like you to be stroking."

"Der-ek!"

"Kidding, kidding," He said grinning as he held up his hands. "Mostly." Casey smacked him on the shoulder, trying to contain her smile.

"Looks like your nervousness is gone."

"Yeah it is."

"So will you please go back to making out with me now?" Casey pouted looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Casey shrieked as Derek lifted her by her hips, throwing her on her bed.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than that," he said with an evil glint in his eyes as he crawled up her body.

Casey giggled as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------

**Cheesy? Yes. But you guys should expect that from me by now.**

**P.S. Reviews are my cyber chocolate.**


End file.
